


Emotions

by Carling_Jonetta



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carling_Jonetta/pseuds/Carling_Jonetta
Summary: This was a test of my writing skills. I picked an emotion to try and write about with each chapter.  All of these chapters are fiction, aside from the last two.  Chapter 5 was about how I felt when I found out my best friend passed away.  Chapter 6 is about my struggle with depression.  Constructive Criticism is always welcome.





	1. Emotions #1

She looked away and felt the tears start to sting her eyes. She tried to hold back, but the lump in her throat was growing. This was not the time of weakness, she needed to be strong. She needed to show that she could survive, that she could stand tall during this time of grief. As she glanced around her, she noticed the colors had faded from the world. The vibrant green that was there only yesterday was suddenly a dull comparison. The flowers seemed to have no color at all, no shades of purple, yellow, nothing. It was then that she realized she couldn’t hold back anymore. She fell to her knees, a pile of sorrow and nothingness. Then it all came rushing out; the tears, the angry sobs, the pain that just wouldn’t loosen its grip on her heart. It was then that she looked up to him, searching his eyes for something, anything. He looked back at her with such disdain that she knew the truth. This was the end.


	2. Emotions #2

His heart was racing. He had been anticipating this for so long, thought out every scenario, every possible outcome of this situation. He had thought of nothing more over the past several months than this one moment. He wanted everything to be perfect, but he was in such a rush. He couldn’t hold back, he wanted nothing more than her, right now. He reached out, hands shaky, and slowly unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor, and there she was. He had never imagined how beautiful she would be. He took a step back to fully appreciate what stood in front of him as she slowly turned to face him. She was blushing, nervous too. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. He had never felt so much love for anyone in his entire life. He wanted to express to her how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, how nothing else in his life would ever compare to this moment with her. He took a step forward, placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her into his embrace. She tilted her head back and looked into his eyes with such passion. He tilted his head towards her, brushed his fingers ever so lightly along her jawline, never taking his eyes from her gaze. Gently, he touched his lips to hers.


	3. Emotions #3

It was now or never. Kill or be killed. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins like fire burning his skin. His heart was beating so fast he could barely breathe. He felt like he had been sitting there for an eternity contemplating his next move. How was he going to get out of this situation, he was surrounded by at least 7 or more of them. His only advantage was his reflexes and strength. Their advantage was their numbers. He knew if he could take down at least 3, he could create a path large enough to escape them. Machete in hand, he decided to make his move. He lunged forward attacking the closest target and quickly making an example of his capabilities. The body crumpled to the ground as its decapitated head rolled across the concrete. Unfazed, they continued to lurk towards him, closing the circle he was contained in. His window of opportunity was drawing to a close. In a last ditch effort he swung his machete once again towards another opponent. Kicked with his good leg towards another slightly to his left, but it was too late. The commotion had only attracted more. This was it, his last moments of life. He knew it wouldn’t be a quick death, he had seen too many others lose the battle before to know how this would end. This was going to be slow, excruciating, and there was nothing he could do. He wondered if the pain would send him into shock and that’s how he would die. As he continued to fight with every ounce he had left, knowing it was only delaying the inevitable, he began to grow weak. And as he took his last breath, he heard gun fire in the distance. Help had arrived, but it was too late. He couldn’t see the sky anymore, only their faces above him. He closed his eyes for the last time, they had won.


	4. Emotions #4

She felt exhilarated. Standing there looking down at him tied up to the bed. His hands handcuffed together, and then tied down to the bed post. His legs spread and tied to the corners of the bed. He had nothing on but boxer briefs, which she had torn in a fit of passion. She had tried to hold back, but she was so excited. She had tried to be gentle while beating him with the whip, but more than once she had gotten carried away and had to step back and breathe. It was time, she couldn’t wait any longer. She climbed onto the bed and began to straddle him. He stared into her eyes, pleading; the returning glaze shown nothing but pure passion. She leaned down, her face next to his, her lips touching his ear, as she whispered “thank you for being my first”. Then she plunged the knife into his chest. She leaned back just in time to watch his final exhale. She could see the life leave his eyes and she knew he was gone. She ran her fingers across his chest and over all the cuts she had made, over the bruises she had inflicted and she felt amazing. She had taken her first life and she had never felt so powerful. She knew this would be the first of many kills, but she wanted to savior this moment as long as she could. She sat there, still straddled on top of him, embracing the moment of her transition to this new life. She looked up, noticed the time and realized she was about to be late to work. She would have to clean up this evening when she returned home. She paused for just a moment longer, then crawled off the bed and made her way upstairs where she would have just enough time to shower and dress for work.


	5. Emotions #5

The words were just a blur. It was like I heard them, but I couldn’t understand. She was gone. The pain that gripped me was unbearable. I knew in that moment I would never be the same. She was my friend, my best friend. No, she was my sister. A million thoughts and questions went through my mind. When was the last time I had seen her? What was the last thing I had said to her? How could this happen? Why would this happen? I didn’t know what to do. The emotions just flooded in. I stood there, sobbing, unable to move. She was gone. I just kept thinking it; trying to will the words to be wrong. Trying to undo what had been done. How was I going to get through this? Thinking back on all the times we had together, thinking of how they would never be again. She was my first friend when I moved to town. She was always there for me. Of all my memories of my teenage years, she was there for most of them. I remembered laughing with her, crying with her. I remembered getting our first jobs together. I remember going to my locker after class and she was waiting there for me, locker open, my next class’ books in hand. I remember it not even being a question of “are we hanging out this weekend”, but rather “when are you coming over this weekend”. We had gone on so many adventures together. I fell deeper into the abyss. I didn’t remember getting home. I didn’t remember lying on the couch, having the blanket wrapped around me. I didn’t remember falling asleep; my last memory of that day was imagining her laughing, smiling at me.


	6. Emotions #6

It’s like I just can’t stop it from coming. There is no reason for it to be here, nothing bad has happened. Yet, I feel it slowly creeping into my soul, slowly pulling me down into the darkness. It’s like an addiction, something I can’t escape though I try to so hard. Then every little thing starts to pop into my head; the way a coworker looked at me, a phone conversation I had with a stranger, the lack of communication with my friends today. These insignificant moments began to pile up until I can’t hold back anymore and I’m no longer floating above water, I’m sinking; slowly drowning into a pit of despair, looking for a life line to pull me out. Why do I do this to myself? Why do I let the depression take hold? I could be having an amazing day, but it’ll always be there, in the back of my mind, waiting for its moment. It’s almost as if my life is darkness with only moments of light, instead of light with spots of dark. Will I ever overcome it? Is this my biggest obstacle in life? Do I have to fight for the light in the darkness? I feel numb. Nothing can soothe me at this moment. I find solace in sleep, where at least my dreams can take me away from the pain.


End file.
